


Korrasami Month Prompts

by Zenosparasox



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami Month 2015
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenosparasox/pseuds/Zenosparasox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the ficlets and one-shots I do from the 2015 Korrasami Month prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Autumn

Autumn had come to Republic City. Despite the years she had spent here, the passage of the seasons and the changes they brought never failed to be a source of wonder for Korra. It was all so different from her home at the pole, where the difference between summer and winter was ‘snow’ and ‘more snow’. In Republic City each season had its own pallet, and you could tell the time of year with just a glance to the nearest tree, another thing they didn’t have in the South Pole.

As such, the sprawling grounds of Sato Manor were painted orange and gold, and loose dry leaves mostly obscured the stone path that Korra now walked down. Korra had been this way dozens of times, in every season, but she’d never been as nervous as she was now.

She and Asami had been friends for almost as long as Korra could remember, and accompanying her father on his visits to the city had always been the highlight of Korra’s otherwise dull and cloistered life in the Southern Water Tribe. In an odd sort of way the two girls practically grew up together, spending as much time with each other as they possibly could, and continuously writing each other letters when they couldn’t.

But things changed dramatically when Korra moved north to live in Republic City full-time. She’d seen Asami regularly then, almost every day, and slowly came to realize that her feelings for her best friend were more than just platonic. Tenzin, her friend and mentor, maintained that it was merely a teenage crush. He’d promised her these feelings would pass with time. 

Korra unconsciously tightened her grip around the bouquet of flowers she’d purchased on the way here.

They hadn’t.

Instead, Korra’s feelings for her friend had only grown. At first she had been determined to sit on these feelings, to prevent them from doing any harm. She hadn’t woken up this morning planning on telling Asami how she felt. But on the way to Sato Manor Korra had nearly trampled a flower merchant tending to his stand. Normally she had have quickly apologized and continued on her way, but she had noticed the man was selling bouquets of fire lilies, which just happened to be Asami’s favourite flower. Korra wasn’t sure if she believed in signs from the spirits, but she’d taken this as one and bought the flowers. Next thing she knew she was at Sato Manor, asking for Asami and being directed into the expansive gardens.

The trees grew more sparse as the path rounded a bend, and Korra could see Asami now, sitting in a clearing up ahead. She was sitting with her back towards Korra, and it was too distant to tell what she was doing, but Korra guessed she was sketching. Asami was always coming up with some new idea or project to tinker on, and she always came out here to work in the fresh air. Korra quickened her pace, quietly rehearsing what she was going to say.

“Hey Asami,” she murmured to the air in front of her. “I like you.” No, not clear enough. “I mean, I like you like you.” She groaned and shook her head in frustration. Even practicing alone she couldn’t get through her confession without sounding like an idiot.

Korra ceased her rehearsal as she approached Asami; she was still a ways off, but she was almost in earshot. She came to a halt and took a deep breath, shuffling her feet nervously. You can do this, Korra. Just thirty more feet and three little words, and then…

Korra hesitated. What then? She hadn’t thought that far ahead at all. Even if Asami returned her feelings, which Korra desperately hoped she would, where would they go from there? Korra’s history with relationships was less than stellar, and Korra couldn’t bear the thought of ruining their friendship because of a failed romance. All of this was assuming Asami even returned Korra’s affections in the first place.

She glanced down at the flowers she had brought, and wondered when her hands had started shaking so badly. A stiff breeze stirred the leaves at her feet, picking several of them up and swirling them around in a little vortex. She kicked idly at them, suddenly becoming very, very aware of every motion she made.

Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. She’d made too many mistakes due to hasty decisions in the past, and she wasn’t about to let the most important friendship she had become a casualty of another rash decision. She needed to stop agonizing over this and let herself move on. For both their sakes.

She turned around, tossing her impulse purchase aside and heading back towards the manor. The wind died down, and the rustling of leaves ceased, save for the ones Korra disturbed as she walked. Except, it wasn’t just her stirring the leaves. It sounded like there was another source of noise, just behind her. She came to a stop and so did the noise, but only after a second’s delay.

Panic building in her chest, Korra slowly turned around. Sure enough, there was Asami, holding the bouquet. Korra silently cursed her own carelessness. What was she thinking, just leaving the flowers out there in the open? The way she’d left them there was no way Asami could have missed them.

Her eyes met Asami’s, whose face was a mixture of confusion and… hope? No, that was just wishful thinking. Korra opened her mouth to speak, to make some excuse, but Asami beat her to it.

“Korra," she asked heistantly "Were these… for me?”


	2. Superheroes

Asami Sato was having a horrible day.

The first few seconds had been normal enough, but that was as far as it went. She’d woken up to her alarm clock as usual, and gone to hit snooze, as usual. She’d repeated this routine hundreds of times in the past, with no unexpected results. She’d had no reason to suspect this time would be any different.

Except, when she’d reached out this time, she’d been startled by a loud buzzing followed by a sharp crack that split the air and left the room smelling of electricity and burnt plastic. Her alarm clock had been reduced to a lump of half-melted plastic.

Things had only gone downhill from there. It hadn’t taken her long to figure out that anything she touched that was even remotely conductive, that object would immediately be zapped with a small bolt of lightning, emanating from her hand. The engineer in her couldn’t figure out where all this energy was coming from, but it certainly seemed to be coming from her.

Asami had heard stories, read internet posts, and even seen a few credible news reports of people manifesting strange abilities like this. Some people said it was an evolutionary development, others said it was a mutation caused by pollution, some had even suggested it was the result of alien experimentation, but it didn’t matter. It certainly hadn’t mattered to her father. Apparently the idea of having an “alien mutant freak” for a daughter hadn’t sat well with him, regardless of the how or why.

And so Asami now found herself sitting at a bus stop, hoping it wouldn’t rain. She leaned back against her bench, instinctively keeping one hand placed on the lone suitcase she’d had time to pack before fleeing her home. She wasn’t sure where she planned to go; she had no family or close friends to turn to. Since her mother’s death it had always been just her and her father. But now she didn’t have him, either.

A short gust of wind cut through Asami’s clothes, and she pulled her jacket a little tighter around her shoulders.

“Rough day?”

Asami nearly jumped out of her seat at the unexpected greeting, and whirled around to face this newcomer. An athletic-looking young woman sat on the back of the bench next to her. Despite the chilly weather, she was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt that showed off her toned arms, and her thick brown hair was pulled into an unusual but cute trio of ponytails. There was an air of strong confidence about her, but her friendly smile put Asami at ease. Under normal circumstances Asami might have asked for her number. Unfortunately, these circumstances were far from normal.

Asami realized she hadn’t actually heard this woman approach. She was holding an odd walking stick in one hand, but other than that gave no indication of just how she got there. Up until a moment ago the street had been totally deserted, so there was no way Asami could have missed her. Where had this girl come from?

She looked at Asami expectantly, clearly awaiting an answer to her question. This probably wasn’t a good day to be trusting strangers who appeared out of nowhere, but with her sympathetic smile and relaxed demeanor the mysterious woman seemed harmless enough. “You’ve got no idea,” Asami responded flatly.

“Actually, I think I might.” The stranger gestured to a spot on the bench next to Asami. “Mind if I join you?”

Asami shrugged. “Go ahead.”

The woman dropped, almost floated, down onto the bench. “My name’s Korra,” she started, offering her hand in greeting.

Asami reached out to accept it, but pulled back as she remembered what would happen if she got too close. It was too late though. An electric crackling sounded as a bright blue arc shot out from Asami’s fingertips, connecting with Korra’s outstretched hand. Korra pulled her hand back with a yelp, and Asami reflexively leapt up, clutching her own hands to her chest to keep them as far away from this attractive stranger as possible.

“I am so sorry,” Asami stammered in apology. “Are you alright? I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

Thankfully it looked like this had only been a small spark, but Asami had no way of controlling her electricity. If she wasn’t more careful she could wind up killing someone.

“Relax,” Korra replied with a dismissive wave. “Believe me, I’ve had worse. It stung a bit, but I’m alright.”

“Thank goodness,” Asami replied as she sat back down, her heart still pounding. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion as a realization struck her. “Wait, I just shot you with lightning. Why are you not freaking out right now?”

“I’ve gotten used to it.” Korra leaned forward and her expression shifted, suddenly becoming more serious. She frowned apologetically; obviously she knew more than she was letting on. “Actually, that’s why I’m here.”

Asami tensed, ready to bolt from her seat. Korra seemed nice enough, but Asami didn’t actually know anything about her. For all she knew Korra was some kind of government agent, sent to track down people with powers. It sounded absurd when Asami thought about it, but the way things were going she wasn’t about to discount anything.

She turned to face Korra. “How did you know about me? And how did you know where to find me?” Asami hadn’t told anyone where she was going, or what had happened to her.

“Your father,” Korra explained. “He called the police on you just after you left home. Fortunately, we have a friend in the department who was able to make sure we found you first.”

“Oh. That makes sense.” Asami’s gaze dropped back down to the ground. It didn’t surprise her that her father had called the police, but that didn’t make it hurt any less. She still had trouble believing how quickly he’d turned on her. He had never been the most accepting man, but she was his daughter.

Korra reached out and gently placed a hand on Asami’s shoulder. “I’m sorry about your father, but I promise you’re not alone in this. I’m like you; I went through the same thing a few years ago.” 

Korra paused. Though Asami couldn’t see her face, she could hear the earnest kindness in Korra’s voice. “I had people who helped me then, and they can help you too if you want.”

Asami sat back up to face Korra, curiosity taking hold of her. “You’re like me?”

Korra gave a small smirk and held her and out in front of her. She flicked her fingers open and a ball of flame sprung out of the air above her palm. “It’s not exactly the same thing as you, and I can do more than just fire, but it’s the same idea.” She closed her and the flames disappeared, leaving only a lingering warmth as evidence they had been there at all. Korra obviously knew what she was doing.

Asami looked back to Korra. “So, what, are you here to arrest me? Or, recruit me?”

Korra laughed good-naturedly, shaking her head. “No. I’m just here to talk. Whether you come with me or not afterwards is up to you.”

“I see.” This all seemed a little too good to be true. A beautiful savior appearing out of nowhere, offering help and a place to stay, no questions asked. Asami couldn’t help but be skeptical. She needed more information before she would agree to anything. “So what do you do? Are you some kind of superhero or something?”

“No, I’m not…” Korra trailed off, seeming to reconsider her answer. “Well, I guess I kind of am, actually.” She shrugged nonchalantly. “I’ve got these powers, so I figure I may as well put them to good use. I help out where I can, and deal with any powered people who might not be so friendly, to stop them from hurting people.”

Asami nodded slowly. “That’s… actually really cool.”

“Yeah, I think so.” Korra replied, a crooked grin spreading across her face. A siren wailed in the distance, and Korra looked over her shoulder nervously. “We should probably go. I doubt that’s for you, but the police are going to find you eventually.” She turned back to Asami, looking at her hopefully. “There’s a place we can go, a sort of haven for people like us. I can take you there if you want.”

Asami hesitated. She still didn’t know much about Korra, but something about her made Asami feel she could trust her. Korra had an open honesty to her, and seemed genuinely concerned for Asami’s wellbeing. If she went with her, Asami felt there was a chance they could become close friends. She liked the thought of that.

She nodded. “Yeah. I think I will. Besides, it’s not like I’ve got anywhere else to go.”

“Great!” Korra stood up from the bench and held out her hand to Asami again. She offered a reassuring smile and Asami took a deep breath, silently willing herself not to electrocute this friendly woman. She reached out slowly at first, but there were no sparks, no cracking electricity. With a sigh of relief she gripped Korra’s hand and let herself be pulled to her feet. Korra held out her walking stick, which actually looked to be more of a staff. “Here, I can get your suitcase.”

Asami took the staff and Korra grabbed the handle of Asami’s suitcase, easily lifting it with one arm. Seemingly unfazed by the bag’s weight, Korra turned back to Asami. “You never told me your name.”

“It’s Asami.”

“That’s pretty,” Korra replied with a smile.

Asami gave a smirk at Korra’s response. There was no way the police hadn’t mentioned her name. “You already knew that, didn’t you?”

“Well yeah, kinda. I didn’t want to freak you out though, so I didn’t mention it,” Korra said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. “But it’s still nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too Korra.” Maybe today wouldn’t be quite so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is where I'll be posting everything I do for 2015's Korrasami month. If you enjoy them, feel free to follow me on my [tumblr](http://zenosparasox.tumblr.com).


End file.
